Professor Granger
by FyreStar32
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to become the new Transfiguration Professor, what lies ahead for her?
1. Returning

I know it's been a really long time since I've written, but I was waiting for the inspiration to hit, and here goes!!! Review and tell me how its going, flames welcome if that's what you fancy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the idea, I wish I did, but these are the ideas of the ever wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Dedication: To Jada, who wouldn't get off my ass to keep writing! Good times we've had Jada!  
  
Hermione walked from the Hogsmeade train station towards Hogwarts. A duffle bag in each hand, she craned her neck to take in the full view of the castle that reached so high in front of her. She stopped and stood, as so many memories flooded back to her. Her and Ron and Harry, wreaking havoc around these same grounds nearly 5 years ago. A smile spread across her face.  
  
She had been working at a Muggle library in London for the past 5 years, until Professor Dumbledore sent her a letter by way of owl post. Dumbledore informed her of Professor McGonagall's tragic death working for the Order of the Phoenix. He asked Hermione to take the new opening as Transfiguration Professor. After much thought, here she was.  
  
She put her bags on the stone step, and pulled open the large wooden doors. Her breath caught as she gazed upon the grand Entrance Hall. It was even more amazing than she remembered it. Picking up her bags, she slowly walked into the Hall. The doors magically swung closed behind her with a dull thud. Crossing the Hall, she looked through the doorway nearest her. The four house tables were still here as they were when she attended Hogwarts. The ceiling was still just as beautiful and enchanting as ever.  
  
Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon Sherbet." she whispered as the door to his office opened and she mounted the spinning staircase. When the staircase had stopped moving, she made her was across the short threshold, and knocked on the wooden door in front of her.  
  
"Yes?" the same old voice answered. Hermione pushed the door open, and was greeted by a smiling Dumbledore. "My dear Hermione, it has been far too long." he stood and gazed at her.   
  
"Yes, yes it has Professor." Hermione smiled as Dumbledore rose from behind his large desk. It was still strewn with odd trinkets as it always was when she entered his office.  
  
"I am very glad you have taken this opportunity. I will escort you to your office and room, as I am sure you want to get some sleep. We can catch up on the past 5 years tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
The two walked the familiar halls together. Many twist, turns, and portraits later, they came to Hermione's office.  
  
"Now, have a good sleep, as there are many surprises awaiting you in the morning," he winked at her as he turned in the direction they had just come from.  
  
"Surprises?" Hermione thought to herself, not doubting for one second there would be, not around here. 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the idea, I wish I did, but these are the ideas of the ever wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Dedication: To Jada, who wouldn't get off my ass to keep writing! Good times we've had Jada!  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning well rested. She bathed and got dressed, and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She passed many Professors she did not recognize, but even in her days here, there were always people she didn't know. New portraits had been hung, and suits of armour had been replaced. Hermione's heart ached as she remember her days here and how much she missed everyone. She had lost contact with Harry and Ron. The Dark Lord had been defeated, but there were still many Death Eaters on the run. Harry had become an Auror, and was all over the world searching out every last one of them to avenge the many killings that had been committed. Ron, well, she had no idea where Ron was. He literally disappeared after graduation. Hermione hated not knowing where he was. She never did decided if she had feelings for him or not.  
  
Hermione quickly snapped out of her daze and realized she hadn't been going to the Great Hall at all, but her old common room. The Fat Lady was still there.  
  
"Well, hello there my dear. It has been a long time since I've seen your face," the Fat Lady commented with a smile.  
  
"Far too long I must say! But, I will being seeing you much more often now," not only was Hermione taking Professor McGonagall's teaching position, but also her head of household position.  
  
"You best be on your way dear, breakfast is about to be served!"   
  
"Thank you!" with a quick wave, Hermione was back on her way to the Great Hall.  
  
She passed many people as she went. A short chubby woman. A tall, dark haired man. A tall thin dark haired woman. All smiled at her as she passed. Another cubby woman. A tall man with red hair and freckles. A tall woman. Hermione stopped. A tall man with red hair and freckles? She stopped in her path and turned. She saw that the man had done the same. Looking straight at her was her childhood best friend, Ronald Weasley. His eyes became very wide as he made the same realization.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
He held his arms out to her, she ran towards him and hugged him.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Where have you been?!" Hermione pulled away and looked up to him. He had grown since graduation, and now stood at nearly 6 foot 5.  
  
"Here," he spun around and gestured to the hallway. "I've been teaching."  
  
"But, after graduation, you just - disappeared," Hermione said looking very confused.  
  
"Oh, that. I went and travelled for a bit, trying to "find myself" but just ended up on Dumbledore's doorstep. He gave me Madam Hooch's position when she left to go and officiate in the World Quidditch League. So, now I get to fly all the time," Ron was smiling very widely at Hermione. "What about you, I hear you were working for muggles?"  
  
"Yeah, in a muggle library," Ron snorted with laughter when he heard this, "What?"  
  
"I'm just not surprised, you and books."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you would find that funny," Hermione smiled at him, "but, we should be on our way, or breakfast will be over by the time we get to the Great Hall." With that, the two of them made their way to the Great Hall reminiscing about their lives at Hogwarts.  
  
More to come, but later... 


	3. Old and New

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the idea, I wish I did, but these are the ideas of the ever wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Tee hee.. thanks to Jada for editing!  
  
The two walked across the Great Hall together. Hermione gazed up to the beautiful enchanted ceiling.   
  
"It never becomes less wicked does it?" Ron smiled as he watched Hermione.  
  
"Never. I think this is my favourite room in the whole school."  
  
"What!" Ron exclaimed, shocked, "I thought it would be the library!" he laughed as she scowled at him. "Well, here we are," he said as he gestured to the large staff table in front of him.   
  
Ron walked along the table as Hermione followed. It was odd for her to be standing where she was, looking out over the four house tables. She remembered many hundreds of meals spent sitting on the benches, looking to the staff table. As Hermione walked, many faces greeted her, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, and many others, both old and new. Some of the students she once knew, and was friends with were also there. Ernie Macmillan, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, and - to Hermione's dread as she neared the end of the table - Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was here," Hermione whispered, narrowing her eyes in Draco's direction.  
  
"I didn't think it was a big deal. I guess I'm just so used to him now," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
As the two neared their seats at the end of the table, there were murmured greetings to Hermione. The new activity caught Draco's as he was looking down the table talking to Ernie. A sneer came across his face as he saw Hermione.  
  
"Granger, welcome back," Draco said as they passed him with a devilish, knowing grin.  
  
All the blood rushed from Hermione's face. She was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. Many old, terrible memories flashed through Hermione's head. The many night she had snuck from her dorm to see him. The lies she had to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny to keep them from knowing. Waking up in the morning, having to live with herself after letting him use her the way he did. She didn't see it at the time, she thought he loved her, she thought they would be together.   
  
Ron pulled the chair next to his out for Hermione to sit in, then took his own.  
  
"What's the big deal? I thought you of all people would be able to get over this," Ron said looking at her now very pale face.  
  
"It - it's not a big deal," Hermione couldn't look into Ron's eyes and lie to him, so she looked to the plate of food in front of her. But, that didn't look so appetizing anymore.  
  
"So, what else have you been up to?" Ron asked as he ate his meal.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual," Hermione answered trying to look convincing. "But, I've got to get going, Ron. I want to prepare some lesson plans," she smiled at him as she rose from her chair.  
  
"But, you didn't even touch your food!" Ron looked shocked as she started to walk away.  
  
Hermione didn't turn back to him. She just wanted to be alone. How could Ron not have mentioned that Draco was there. Or even Dumbledore, but he didn't even tell her that Ron was there. For the first time, Hermione was doubting her acceptance of her new position. 


	4. Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the idea, I wish I did, but these are the ideas of the ever wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Thank you: to Jada for proof reading this all!  
  
There was a knock on Hermione's door early the next morning. Hermione, on her way back to her room, stopped at the kitchen to visit Dobby and Winky. They looked older than she remembered, but acted exactly the same. Winky was still not over her state of depression, and Dobby was cheery as ever. They fed, and watered her before she went off to bed.  
  
"Whosit?" Hermione muttered into her pillow. No answer, but another knock. She angrily threw off her covers, and stomped to the door. "This had better be good!" Hermione flung the door open, and was greeted by the same sly smile she had seem a million times. "This is a nightmare!" she slammed the door in his face, flopped back into bed, and pulled the covers back over her head. Unfortunately she didn't lock the door, and was greeted by someone crawling into bed with her. Maybe, if I stay under the covers long enough, it will all go away, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"What, no hello kiss?" the silky voice of Draco came through the layer of blankets covering her head.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy!!!" Hermione rolled over so her back was facing the man beside her.  
  
"I just want to talk," he said in his playful-trying-to-be-serious voice.  
  
"Oh please, like I haven't heard that one before."  
  
"I know, isn't it brilliant, the way I tricked you into coming to the Slytherin common room," Draco began to stroke Hermione's hair.  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright, she wasn't going to all for his charm again. "Sod off Malfoy! I'm a different person now! And when I first saw you, I had hoped you were too! But, no I see you are the same, nasty annoying boy you were many years ago," she jumped out of her bed, and walked quickly to the door. She pulled it open and pointed out, "Leave."  
  
Draco then used the same magical stare that got her in this situation, "you don't REALLY want me to leave now do you?"  
  
"Draco, please, get out of my room," Hermione started to plead with the boy. She wad exhausted and didn't want to deal with him right now.  
  
"Please, can we just talk about this, close the door, and come sit with me," he patted the bed beside him, pleading for her to come sit with him through the deep stare in his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
More than anything, Hermione hated his eyes. She knew she couldn't say no to those eyes. They charmed her over five years ago when she fell into the pit that was his life. The two began talking in seventh year when they were in advanced potions together. Ron and Harry were useless at potions, and hated Snape with a passion, so she was left with the Slytherin boy. They were both at the top of the class from the get go. The two began to attend after class lessons, just the two of them with Snape. From there, they had decided to work in the library two times a week to keep on top of their work. Hermione hated the idea as much as the rest of the Gryffindors, but she didn't want to fall behind in any class, even if it did mean being with Draco after classes. The two became closer friends the more they were together.  
  
After time, Draco began telling Hermione his uttermost secrets. It took the girl more time to open up to the boy, but as time wore on, she told him everything. How she wished just one boy, besides the ever travelling Viktor, would see her as a girl and fall in love with her, and how she was constantly stressed about school. The two started secretly meeting, not only at their study sessions, but at Hogsmeade, after Quidditch matches, and just any old time they felt like it. At first they laughed and joked along with their long secretive conversations, but as was expected their relationship evolved. Draco had sent her an owl saying he "just wanted to talk". So, Hermione being the friend to him she was, met him late that night. The night Draco made his first move on her.   
  
Hermione walked the halls slowly and quietly, making sure not to be caught. She made her way to the great hall where Draco had told her to be. He put his finger to his lips signalling her silence as soon as she saw him, then he took her hand and made his way down to the dungeons. Once deep under the school Draco quickly took Hermione into a deserted room.   
  
Hermione remembered what happened next as if it were only five minutes ago. "Where are we?" she had questioned him. Without an answer, Draco pushed her up against the wall and began kissing her. They continued to kiss passionately for some time. Hermione pushed him away, "what are you doing!?"   
  
"I thought this is what you wanted," Draco said with confusion in his intense eyes.   
  
"I - I have to go," Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
For the next few weeks she was distant, until she received another owl, "I just want to talk." Of course, just to talk. Hermoine knew he wanted to do more than talk. She had intended to, that night, tell him their friendship was over. But when she met him, his eyes were too much for her, and she fell into the same passion as she had a few weeks prior. Their relationship was never the same again. They continued their secret late night meetings until the end of the year. Hermione knew it could not continue after grad, so she shut herself away from the wizarding community.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione still stood at the door. She was so torn. Should she let him speak? Maybe after the years he had changed. Or should she stick her ground?  
  
Well, that's all for now everyone! 


	5. Ron

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the idea, I wish I did, but these are the ideas of the ever wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione sighed and made her way to the bed. She sat down beside Draco. She should at least hear him out before making any assumptions.  
  
"I -" Draco's speech was cut short as there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hermione got up from the bed, and made her way to the door for the second time that morning. Who else could possibly be here? She pulled the door open, and saw the tall, thin, red headed figure of Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron," Hermione walked out into the corridor and tried to close the door behind her to hide Draco from Ron's sight.  
  
"Hey Hermione, can I come in?"  
  
"Uh, it's kind of a bad time Ron. Do you think you could come back later?"   
  
"I have something important to talk to you about Hermione," Ron pushed past her into the room.  
  
"Hello there Ron," Draco smiled from his seat on the bed.  
  
"Uh, what's he doing here?" Hermione could tell Ron was trying to keep his anger contained. Ron and Draco had been working together for the past three years when Draco came to the castle looking for a job. The two were never friends when they went to school together, but they were civil to each other when they were at work. But, having him here in Hermione's room was too much.  
  
"He was just leaving," said Hermione.  
  
"I was?" Draco smirked at Hermione. She glared back at the man still sitting on her bed, "Oh, alright," he huffed, got up from the bed, and left the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron's neck and ears were red.  
  
"He was just being Malfoy, annoying. Now, what was so important Ron?"  
  
"It was nothing, don't worry about it. Do you want to head to the Great Hall for breakfast?"  
  
"That would be great," Hermione smiled at Ron as the two left her room.  
  
I know it was short, but it was the end of a thought pattern... and I loaded the next chapter too!! Read on! 


	6. A Walk on the Grounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the idea, I wish I did, but these are the ideas of the ever wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Once breakfast was done with, Hermione and Ron made their way out to the grounds where they strolled around the lake and talked of the days when they went to Hogwarts.   
  
"Where is everyone these days?" Hermione questioned Ron.  
  
"Well, Bill and Fleur were married the summer after our graduation, and had twin girls just last summer. Charlie is still working with his bloody dragons, nearly giving mum a heart attack each day he does. Fred and George opened their own joke shop, like they always said they would. And mum and dad are still at The Burrow."  
  
"Wow, that's great. What about Harry and Ginny?"  
  
"Harry played two season with the Chudley Cannons, and then decided to pack it in when he realised his love for Ginny. They are now living happily, and are planning to be married, one day."  
  
"I've sure missed a lot!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron looked to his feet as they made their way across the lawn.  
  
"What about you? Anyone special in your life?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. What about you? Meet anyone at that muggle library of yours?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What happened with Draco this morning?" the tone in Ron's voice changed from light-hearted to serious.  
  
"We were just, reminiscing, about the old days," Hermione tried to keep the tone light and cheery.  
  
"What about the old day?"  
  
"Just laughing about how much we used to hate each other."  
  
"Hate, eh?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you really hate him?"  
  
"Of course I did," Hermione started to become uneasy with the conversation. Could Ron possibly know what had happened between her and Draco?  
  
"It's just that you two were pretty close near the end of our time here."  
  
"It was for potions, you know that."  
  
"I guess. I just always got a weird feeling when I saw you two together, like there was something else there."  
  
"Don't be silly. We just studied together."  
  
"If there were something, you would tell me right?" Ron stopped walking and started right into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Of course," saying this instantly made Hermione feel guilty. She hated lying to her best friend like that. "What would you say anyways?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If Draco and I had had a relationship."  
  
"I don't know." Ron started walking again.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. He stopped and looked to her.  
  
"I lied," Hermione's guilt overflowed, and spilled out through her words. Plus, it was nearly five years ago, what could he say?"  
  
"About what?" confusion filled Ron's eyes and head.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"We did have a thing, I guess," Hermione looked at the ground, not wanting to meet Ron's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you guess."  
  
"We were friends."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"Well, closer than just friends," Hermione's face started the burn the more she spoke.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me." Ron's eyes and neck started to go red again.  
  
"I thought you would be mad. It was a long time ago Ron, it's over now."  
  
"That's why he was in your room this morning?" Hermione could hear anger building up in his voice.  
  
"He wanted to know where we stood."  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"I don't know. Time will tell. Right now, I just was the focus on you and me and my teaching here." Hermione tried to cheer her friend up.  
  
"I have to be going. The class preparations begin." he smiled weakly at her and turned back to the castle.  
  
He was right, she had to begin preparations as well, classes were only a week away and she had no idea what she was to teach the students. She made her way up to the castle and to her office.  
  
Alright.. there you go, I'll write some more later!! 


End file.
